Blood And Judgment
Blood And Judgment is the seventeenth episode of Season Six. It is the second to last episode of the series. Synopsis As the Wests are divided over vengeance and lynching, there are tribulations and also some trials. Plot Cheryl is swearing her statement, which turns out to be bile against her daughter, Pascalle. Bailey is worried about the testimony of her client and witnesses. Grandpa returns, to reclaim his place at West House as Van has a higher calling – the cash for Elena – now nearly his! He is interrupted by a visit from Steve – as Grandpa calls together his troops together to demand a fatwa on Judd. Hayden is less than keen and informs Loretta, who is keen to avert disaster. Grandpa is adamant vengeance is his – as Cheryl is offered her own opportunity – Draska is keen to rally her rellies for the cause. Cheryl is at first reluctant . . . Pascalle wants to reach détente with Cheryl, but Bailey knows this is a lost cause. She fears for her case given the enmity of her key witnesses, but remains bullish, though Jethro has his doubts. He prevails on Cheryl to make peace with Pascalle – and blame the truly guilty party – Judd. Cheryl finally caves to temptation and calls in the power of the Doslics. Loretta pleads with Grandpa to stop his vengeance plot. To no avail – as Van gets the money to buy the freedom of his true love. Loretta is appalled to find that Psacalle has denied the course of true love. Pascalle is distressed that Judd is under threat when she had plans to leave – but cannot find him. Judd is busy with Van’s plans – but alas, Elena is not here. Van is appalled to find she is in Russia with Roy and fears the worst as all roads converge . . . The Judd lynch mob are hatching plans as Judd himself arrives at the pub with Van. And also Steve who, in an attack of conscience, decides to give Judd the police investigation into Gerard. But as Steve leaves, the lynch mob strikes. As the Doslic rellies arrive in search of Judd. In the ensuing brawl, Van loses most of his cash and Judd has to fight to keep hold of the report. In the aftermath, Draska believes that Cheryl has turned against her, so their alliance is broken. And as Pascalle fears for Judd, he is taking the police report to Jethro – who realises that Bailey has already seen it but has been holding it back to increase her own glory. Jethro is not impressed, and Judd threatens to release the report. Pascalle announces her intention to leave as Judd announces his intention to do the same but he wins with the toss of a coin. Van is upset that his money for Elena has been stolen in the brawl but Grandpa is unrepentant. But Loretta takes up Van’s case, and confronts Cheryl with her desolation of the moral cause. But Loretta also blackmails Grandpa with the destruction of his caravan in which is hidden his many ill-gotten gains. Grandpa reluctantly coughs Van’s (Judd’s) money. Jethro makes a truce with his arch enemy, Judd, in order to gain the police report. He makes it clear to Bailey that she must follow his advice for his mother or else. Bailey isn’t pleased but does as instructed, and negotiates with cops and prosecution, but it’s unsure which way it will go until Cheryl calls Loretta. Looks like – she’s coming home. Cheryl is now off her charges. And as Judd and Pascalle are outside the family, Cheryl is cleared triumphant and welcomed back home. Cast (left) and Rachel Lang (middle) and producer, John Laing cameo as policemen and a lawyer.]] whichbox.jpg|link=Cheryl West juddbox.jpg|link=Wayne Judd Pascallebox.jpg|link=Pascalle West Jethrobox.jpg|link=Jethro West vanbox.jpg|link=Van West Lorettabox.jpg|link=Loretta West Tedbox.jpg|link=Ted West Haydenbox.jpg|link=Hayden Peters munterbox.jpg|link=Munter Ericbox.jpg|link=Eric Falanibox.jpg|link=Falani kaseybox.jpg|link=Kasey Rochellebox.jpg|link=Rochelle baileybox.jpg|link=Bailey Wilson aaronbox.jpg|link=Aaron Spiller Ngairebox.jpg|link=Ngaire West goochbox.jpg|link=The Gooch Janebox.jpg|link=Jane West Draskabox.jpg|link=Draska Doslic Steven Brownlow Series creators James Griffin, Rachel Lang and producer John Laing all appear as policemen and a police layer that drop the charges against Cheryl. Analysis gets destroyed.]] The episode echoes the theme that the first ever episode set up in that the West Family are changing. The second to last episode truly shows this theme as the character of Loretta who was once an out of control teenager has truly adjusted to her mothers rules and is disturbed to see how her friends and family have shifted back into the criminals they once were. The episode featured one prominent scene which echoed this theme when Loretta leads a charge to destroy Teds Caravan. The Caravan has been in the backyard for generations and in part, is a symbol of the past criminal life the Wests once lived. The destruction of the caravan by old and new friends shows that the Wests have changed for the better and a new era has dawned. The ending scene where Cheryl re enters her house, parallels the first scene of Season Six when the Wests return to reclaim their house. Similar effects are used and Cheryl hesitates at the stairs similar to Loretta did at the start of the season. This shows that Cheryl has returned and reclaimed her house back. The episode also features the plot of Loretta blackmailing Ted into not beating up Judd, this is another example of the theme, as in the pilot episode, Loretta blackmailed Caroline Darling for the wrong reasons and this episode shows that Loretta still blackmails, but goes by Cheryls rules in that it is for the good of others. Critical Reception Category:Season Six Category:Episodes